


Together Forever

by anny385



Category: Highlander, NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is kind of a sequel to Together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Forever

"NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and their creators and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"Highlander" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to their owners and creators and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: This is about the wedding of Tony and Kelsey that was written in the end of Together.

Together Forever

Tony stood there nervously in front of the mirror adjusting his tie and pulling on his cuffs. He loved Kelsey and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and he knew that she was the one for him. He fell for her the first time he saw her when he first died.

"Calm down, DiNozzo." Gibbs barked out while watching Tony fidget. Gibbs was asked by Tony to be the best man and he took the job seriously. He was happy for the couple.

"Sorry, boss."

He had seen the love between Tony and Kelsey grow as Kelsey moved to D.C. from wherever she had lived before. She would often pick Tony up after work and he could tell that Tony loved her. He wasn't surprised when Tony told him that he was going to be marrying her. Since Kelsey's Mom and Dad were dead she asked that Duncan to give her away. She knew Duncan and Methos longer and both of them were walking her down the isle because they had a fight who would walk her down the isle.

Tony smiled at the memory.

"I was the one who knew her first, Methos. I should be the one who walks her down the isle."

"But I am her friend. I knew her as long as you did."

"I am her friend too."

"Guys, stop it." Kelsey said shutting up the two men. "How about both of you can walk me down the isle."

"I like that idea." Both Methos/Adam and Duncan both said at the same time.

"Good it's settled." Kelsey said as she walked away and hugged and kissed her fiancé.

He smiled at his beautiful bride as she came down the isle between Duncan and Methos. He took her hand and both of them stood before the Priest.

When it was over Tony kissed his new bride in front of everyone and then both of them walked down the isle as man and wife. Tony and Kelsey had gotten congratulations from McGee, Ziva, Abby, Gibbs, Ducky, Jimmy and even Vance.

He stared at his bride and thought this was forever and kissed her once again. He sat back and watched his friends and his wife interact with each other. We are together forever he thought to himself and smiled into the crowd. He was truly happy. He had a beautiful bride and a life full of possibilities.

The End


End file.
